The present invention relates in general to fireplace dampers, and more particularly to a fireplace damper having a manually actuable extension.
The U.S. Pat. to Kent, No. 3,773,029, issued on Nov. 20, 1973, for Front Operated Fireplace Damper Control discloses a connector arm that is attached to a lever of a fireplace arm by a nut and bolt. The free end of the connector arm includes a handle. The distance the handle projects toward the fireplace opening is adjustable by selecting the opening at its proximal end to register with the opening in the damper lever for the nut and bolt securement therebetween.
In the U.S. Pat. to Billmeyer, No. 4,117,827, issued on Oct. 3, 1978, for a Fireplace Construction, there is disclosed a rotatably disc damper within a housing surrounding a firebox of a prebuilt fireplace. The disc damper is controlled externally of the firebox by a rotatably shaft extending forwardly through the housing. The shaft is engaged by an external actuator operated from the front of the fireplace.
The U.S. Pat. to Ammons, No. 3,908,633, issued on Sept. 30, 1975, for Fireplace Damper Actuating Tool discloses a tool to actuate the lever of the fireplace damper. The tool includes a foot insertable in the hole of the damper lever. The tool also includes a handle to open and close the damper by actuating the damper lever.
In the U.S. Pat. to Walters, No. 3,821,924, issued on July 2, 1974, for Damper Mechanism For Kitchen Ventilating Systems, there is disclosed a damper mechanism for kitchen ventilators. The damper mechanism includes a damper door journalled for movement between an opened and closed position within the ventilator system. The damper door is spring loaded toward its closed position. A handle and a retractable bar opens the damper door.
As for the U.S. Pat. to Boldt, No. 1,928,165, issued on Sept. 26, 1933, for Combined Fireplace Throat And Damper, it discloses a damper with a downwardly extending arm to which is pivotally secured an actuating arm and a chain. A handle connected to the chains opens and closes the damper.